This invention relates generally to an index-feed machining system, and more particularly to an index-feed machining system having a plurality of machining means for sequentially performing a plurality of machining processes, such as punching, bending and drawing, on a strip-shaped workpiece indexed at predetermined pitches, adapted to improve the accuracy of machining positions in each aforementioned machining process.